Peril
The skilled, western mercenary and bounty hunter. Early Life Born in Canada in French speaking Ontario with her evil twin Dark Peril, this lady who is a skilled fighter and a lone ranger but except her birth place and her evil sister little is known about her actual background. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 She comes to Grasmere Valley from Volume 11 in order to live. She seems to be a bounty hunter and a mercenary. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 When the Zoo animals were released from the London Zoo and came to Grasmere Valley, Peril ended being among those being caught with the animals among with many other in the stampede. She is among those caught up trying to get the animals back in the Zoo which has chaos with the animals and drunken people. He is involved in the planning meeting as organised by Maureen Price during the chaos to figure out how to get the animals back to their cages. Myles Hyesmith among those there, ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. Peril managed to fend many of the animals during the whole time with her mercenary skills. She also is the one at the end who realised what Myles plan was and why he didn't tell anyone else who was among the animals the plan! They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Comics #110-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #115 Tale of Dark Peril Both Dark Peril and Peril are soon involved in trying to get the prisoners who had been released by Andrea Fullows after she paid for their freedom back in prison. With their release they had create havoc and had killed Andrea and wanted to exact revenge on the town that had placed them there. They chase Ryan Decony, Kitty Brownstone, Rebekah Silva, Mr Gardiner, Vera Cullingham, Michael Novak and managed to get them run straight back to the prison that they had been free from. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 13 Talk of the Town Peril is seen in the recording studio with The Soul Winner when Frederich Thompson Hunter Walker Ranger III comes in to find out the toughest trial the town has ever been through. In the end The Soul Winner and Peril do a duet to give an answer to Frederich. Episode 14 Return to Bill Sender Peril gets a package by Darrick Jones whose despite being from Wales his accent seems to be all over the place. It says it is from Bill Sender and Peril being a bounty hunter believe she has retrieve the box incorrectly and it belongs to Bill Sender. Also with her being a bounty hunter she wonders if it is a bomb. She asks Scott and Dean, Nanny Prescot about it and ends up going to police station where there is the over the top Christine Okeke is there instead of Jack Jackson. Always taser happy she causes Peril to scream a number of times. Sombre also feels called to the police station and try and figure out the mystery. In the end when she talks to ES Floudrin, reveals that Bill sender is not a person but just the receipt of the Bill Sender. The packages turns out to be for Christine which is more tasers causing for Peril to scream once again. Episode 18 2020 Vision The incident involving Peril trying to figure out the package is referenced by Christine Okeke when the town is looking back at what happened during the year in 2019.